Electric power meters are well known devices used by utility service providers for measuring the amount of electrical power consumed by a residential or industrial customer. At the lower end of complexity, power meters consist simply of a power measurement apparatus for measuring power consumption and a gauge that is visible on the outside of the power meter for showing the amount of electrical power consumed. Customers are billed by the utility companies based on periodic readings of the electric power meter, indicating electrical power already used. More recently, prepayment utility metering systems have become known in which the customer pays for the electricity at the electric power meter in advance, before it is used. Oftentimes, in prepayment systems, power can be disconnected from the customer residence if the customer doesn't pay for the electricity in advance. It would be desirable for purposes of customer safety and compliance with regulatory authorities (such as state utility commissions and city governments) that electrical power meters do not cause service to be disconnected for certain customers during the winter months or when the outside temperature is within a certain range.
Further, as with any electric device, an electric power meter generates heat as it operates. This heat can affect the reliability of the power measurement apparatus within the electric power meter and occasionally, can cause fires resulting in damage to the customer premises and injury or death to persons. Clearly, customer health and safety would be enhanced by reducing the likelihood of electrical fires.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electric power meter that enhances public safety and complies with applicable regulatory requirements. Advantageously, the power meter will improve the accuracy of power measurements, reduce instances of fire and, if used in a prepayment system, will not cause electrical service to be disconnected during winter month or at proscribed temperatures. The present invention is directed to satisfying or at least partially satisfying these needs.